


Bill vs The Advent Calender

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [14]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bill trying to hide it, Campbell wanting all the chocolate in his advent calender, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, Manic Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: This has been a side project to the 24 Days but hope you like it. :)
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Bill vs The Advent Calender

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a side project to the 24 Days but hope you like it. :)

“I’m going to put it up here.” Bill says, hanging the advent calendar onto the wall by the kitchen table. “Can I open it now?” Campbell asks, looking up at it. “Not yet, we can tomorrow.” Bill tells him. “So once a day, same time?” Bill nods, picking the plates up from the table and starting to wash them up. “But what if I just didn’t? If I had it early?” Bill turns. “You can’t do that. It’s not how it works.” Bill tries to explain. “Why?” Campbell jumps up, moving next to Bill. “That’s just what happens.” Bill moves a hand onto Campbell’s hip to move him out of the way. “But why?” Bill sighs. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed. I’ll join you in a moment.” Bill says, grabbing the calendar, after the boy had left, and moving it up onto a higher shelf. He knew Campbell too well, once he was hyper focused on something it turned into something he couldn’t forget about. “Bill. Can we have a shower?” Bill moves the plates back into the cupboard and looks up to make sure that Campbell couldn’t reach the calendar. “Just coming.” Bill tells him, making sure that the locks were on the alcohol cupboard before moving into the bedroom to see Campbell already sat on the bed in his underwear. “Usually it's much harder to get you ready for bed.” Bill acknowledges seeing Campbell smile. “But by theory the quicker I go to sleep, the quicker it’ll be tomorrow.” He says. “So can we have a shower?” Bill looks up at the clock. “Well I guess a shower wouldn’t hurt. Any reason you want me to join you?” Bill asks, watching Campbell’s expression change. “Oh I see.” 

Campbell moans as his eyes flutter closed, Bill thrusting into the boy, moving the boy up the wall of the shower. “At least you like showers now.” Bill groans, kissing along the boy’s shoulder. “Baths are fun too.” Campbell says, speech becoming breathy as he digs his nails into Bill’s back. “Everywhere is fun.” Bill nuzzles his face into Campbell’s neck, nipping at the boy’s skin. He nods, head lolling forward, Bill hitting the sweet spot and making Campbell whimper. “Bill.” He cries out, digging his nails in further and drawing blood. Bill winces but subtle enough for the younger not to notice. “What counts as tomorrow?” Campbell asks, getting used to the feeling and looking up at the man. “What do you mean?” Bill asks, sliding a hand up the boy’s back and into his hair. “Could I open my calendar at midnight, that is technically tomorrow?” Bill shakes his head, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist and thrusting up into him again. “‘Wait until the sun comes up, let’s say 8am.” Bill tells the boy, managing to keep his movements to a gentle rhythm. “But, that’s so far awa-” Campbell starts but is cut off by Bill’s hand slipping a finger into his mouth. “Why don’t we worry about that later.” Bill whispers in the boy’s ear, turning him so that he was facing the wall. “Is it the same chocolate every day?” Campbell asks, words muffled by Bill’s fingers. “Hey.” The man says, scratching his fingers down Campbell’s arm as he makes sure to hit the boy’s spot over and over. “Bill.” Campbell whines, overstimulated. 

It was 3am the next time that Bill checked the clock. 3am was when he woke up to a loud crash, he slid a hand over Campbell’s side and came to the conclusion that it was indeed Campbell making that noise. Bill pulls himself out of bed, walking into the kitchen where he saw Campbell standing on the arm of the sofa trying to reach the advent calendar. “Campbell, what are you up to bub?” Campbell looks over, almost falling off the arm of the sofa. “Get down please.” Bill says, looking at how close he was to getting the calendar. “What did we talk about?” Bill asks, once he was sitting on the sofa. “But it’s just sitting there.” The boy crosses his arms. “And what is the difference between opening it now and opening it at 8am?” He looks to Bill who was holding the calendar. “5 hours.” Bill says. “Now go back to bed. I’m going to hide this better.” He mutters the last bit to himself. “But can’t I just open it now. I got it down.” Bill shakes his head. “Go back to the bed.” Campbell grumbles something under his breath before going back to the bedroom. Bill looks around for a little while before opening up the locked cupboard and putting it in there. “As long as Campbell hasn’t suddenly learnt how to pick locks. We should be good.” Bill says to himself as he locks the cupboard and puts the key in the knife drawer. Campbell was laid on the bed when Bill came back, looking up at the man with a sad look. “You aren’t in trouble.” Bill tells him, noticing that Sparky was on the floor. “I thought Sparky would’ve been a part of the mission.” Bill says, picking him up and moving him against the boy’s chest. “He said it was bad.” Campbell tells Bill, wrapping his arms around the dragon. “Maybe you should’ve listened.” Bill says, pulling the boy into his arms so that he wouldn’t be able to sneak out into the kitchen again. 

“Bill.” The man wakes up to a weight on his chest, Campbell’s face up against his. “Good morning.” He groans, stretching his hands up and back down to rest on the boy’s lower back. “It’s 8am.” Campbell lets him know, Bill trying to move the boy’s head against his chest so that he would go back to sleep. “Bill, advent calendar.” Campbell tells him again, pulling at Bill’s arm. “Alright, wait here. I will go get it.” Campbell moves off of Bill to sit on the bed. “I’ll be back. No looking.” Campbell lays on his front, rolling over a little so that he can see through the door. “Right.” Bill says, giving Campbell his calendar whilst keeping him in his hands. “Just the number one.” Bill watches Campbell move his fingers over the calendar before finding number one. He pulls it open and pulls out the chocolate. “It’s a gingerbread man.” Campbell says, showing it to Bill. “Does it taste good?” He asks, pulling open his door number one and getting a gingerbread one too. Campbell shrugs, popping it into his mouth before nodding. “It tastes so good.” Campbell says, watching Bill eat his. “Okay let’s put them away for tomorrow.” Bill says, picking up Campbell’s calendar. “Can we keep it on the wall?” Campbell asks with a cheeky smile. “No we can not.” Bill says, cupping Campbell’s cheek. “I know what you are like.” Bill tells him. 


End file.
